Dudas
by Viictoriia
Summary: El pequeño Peter Bishop observaba a su padre mientras resolvía un problema muy largo de física en la  pizarra. Una pequeña historia de Walter y su hijo. Y sobre como Walter en momentos duda sobre si hizo lo correcto al traerlo de vuelta. Denle chance *.*


El pequeño Peter Bishop observaba a su padre mientras resolvía un problema muy largo de física en la pizarra. Su padre era muchas veces muy obsesivo con las cosas.

-¡Papa estoy aburrido!

-Espera hijo, en un momento termino

Peter lo miro enojado.

-Eso dijiste hace quince minutos, solo estas ahí parado y no haces nada…

-La paciencia Peter es una virtud…

Volvió a su trabajo e hizo una anotación.

-Mierda

Se acerco a la pizarra y borro lo que había escrito.

Se resigno y se sentó, apoyo su codo en la mesa y recostó su cabeza en la palma de la misma. Como ya había mencionado él era obstinado y muy inteligente, muy frio, pero a la vez era un buen padre y su forma de ser muchas veces le generaba serios conflicto internos sobre como realmente era su progenitor, en parte era un hombre orgulloso seguro de sí, y del otro era el tipo que le hacia un montón de postres que luego su mama no le dejaba comer, y a pesar de todo él lo admiraba.

Peter bajo su mirada y suspiro aburrido mientras rebuscaba en su bolsillo hasta encontrar una moneda, la tomo entre sus dedos y comenzó a rodarla entre ello sin éxito.

-Diablos

Dijo bajito cuando la moneda cayó antes de llegar a la mitad.

-Diablos

Repitió al ver que de nuevo no lo conseguía.

-Mierd…

-¡Peter!

Dijo Walter desconectándose de su trabajo.

-¡Quien te ha enseñado esas palabras!

-¡Papa pero si fuiste tú!

-¡Tonterías hijo! Yo no diría nada como eso

-Pero si tu lo aca…

-Peter, guarda silencio

-¡No! estoy aburrido, tengo hambre, tengo sed, Tengo ganas de hacer pipi, estoy cansado…

Estallo el niño, haciendo berrinche.

-¡Quejumbroso! Si sabias que pasaría esto ¿Por qué viniste?

-¡Porque quiera estar contigo papa!, Aunque fuese un ratito chiquitito, ¿Es acaso eso un pecado?

Walter lo miro y suspiro, ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Tenía detrás de él a su pequeño y él lo ignoraba, tanto que le había costado "traerlo" y solo lo ignoraba. Se daba cuenta de que se convertía en un viejo frio que no entendía de razones y a veces olvidaba que era humano y que no podía competir con dios. Debía aceptar que eso le asustaba y que debía tomar cartas en el asunto… Dejo el marcador en la pizarra.

-¿Quieres pizza hijo?

-¿De verdad?

El chico por un momento dudo.

- ¿Hablamos de pizza real de pepperoni?

-¡Si hijo vamos a la pizzería y después a los juegos!

-¡Fantástico papi!

Peter el cual hace unos momentos tenía bajos los ánimos, bajo de un salto de la silla y salió corriendo hecho bala. Walter suspiro al ver a su pequeño salir por la puerta y en cuanto se acerco a él lo cargo.

-¿Estará bien lo que he hecho?

Dijo bajito, pero Peter aun así le escucho.

-¿Papa hablas de la pizza?

Este no respondió, se limito a mirarlo y le dio un beso en la frente.

…

Abrió los ojos con pereza, había sido un sueño, un recuerdo dulce. De nuevo se había quedado dormido en el laboratorio, estaba solo y de repente se planteo de nuevo la pregunta en la cabeza.

-¿Estará bien lo que eh hecho?

Escucho la puerta abrirse, de ahí entro su hijo.

-¡Walter! Me tenías preocupado, sabes que los números telefónicos de Olivia, Astrid y míos están al lado del teléfono…

- Claro que lo se hijo

-¿Y porque no llamaste? ¿Sabes qué horas son?

-No, lo lamento me he quedado dormido… acabo de despertar y tengo hambre…

Dijo tan tranquilo como siempre, Peter solo hizo un gesto de desaprobación, Walter le sonrió como un niño, últimamente le hacía pasar muchos disgustos y preocupaciones a su hijo, pero eso significaba que todavía le quería ¿verdad?

-Me lo temía, por eso eh pasado a la tienda de pays

-Y me has atraído uno de manzana

-Si

-¡Perfecto hijo!

Este camino hasta su hijo y tomo el pay y se dirigió a la mesa acompañado de su hijo.

-Peter

-¿Si?

-Nada…

Más tarde que temprano, se daría cuenta de que su "error" era peor de lo que él habría calculado hace años y recientemente, pero también se daría cuenta de que a pesar de lo malo que la situación se ponía con aquella estúpida maquina que tenía relación con su hijo, él no cambiaría nada de lo que hizo, era egoísta él lo sabía, porque había hecho infeliz a alguien… y de nuevo la duda…

:D Una pequeña historia que se me ocurrió de la nada…

Lo último y como Walter duda, si nos vamos a los últimos capítulos vemos como él Duda demasiado y es bastante notable: S, no se…. Tenía muchas cosas en mente y quizás por eso no me salió como yo quiera….

…

Y bueno este fanfic lo tenía desde haceee mucho en mi computadora yo creo que desde hace un año y hasta ahora lo publico espero que les guste y me dejen algunos reviews *-*


End file.
